Toilet seats take an enormous amount of physical abuse in the form of weight applied to them in an uneven manner when they are used, and also when the are abruptly released and dropped on the rim of the toilet bowl. This physical abuse is exacerbated by the manner in which toilet seats are designed and mounted to the rear of the toilet bowl. A toilet seat is basically designed in the shape of a horseshoe open at a distal end and pivotally or hingably mounted at the closed opposite end to a seat support. The seat support often comprises a bar extending between and pivotally mounted to two spaced-apart upright hinges or brackets with the toilet seat interconnected at its rear end to the bar by support members. Another type of pivotal mounting includes a pair of spaced-apart, upwardly projecting brackets mounted to the rear of the toilet seat and which pivotally engage pins or dowels that extend from supports mounted to the rear of the toilet seat. In any case, toilet seats receive an enormous amount of wear, abuse, and neglect from being abruptly dropped onto the rim of the toilet bowl, from being slid back and forth upon the rim, and from constantly having weight placed upon the seat in an uneven manner. Thus, it would be desirable to design the toilet seat, or design attachments for the toilet seat, that will prevent the toilet seat from sliding back and forth for maintaining the position of the toilet seat relative to the rim of the toilet bowl thereby diminishing wear, abuse, and neglect, and thus the need for repair and replacement. The prior art discloses a variety of designs and accessories for toilet seats.
For example, the Thomas patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,323) discloses a raised toilet seat apparatus that includes an anti-tipping structure that comprises a pair of l-shaped brackets connected to a raised toilet seat.
The Ellis patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,989) discloses a toilet seat assembly that includes a toilet seat and a seat holding bar assembly for removably holding the seat on the toilet bowl.
The Hargaden patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,109) discloses a seat and bucket arrangement for use as a toilet in small boats lacking conventional toilet facilities.
The Hassan patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,374 B2) discloses a smart toilet seat that includes spray nozzles for spraying the interior of the toilet seat and a suction outlet and exhaust motor for drawing odors out from the toilet seat.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above devices, there remains a need for a device that is removably attachable to the underside of the toilet seat at one or more spaced locations thereon, and which reduces wear, repair, and maintenance on the toilet seat by preventing the sliding of the toilet seat relative to the rim of the toilet bowl, and also provides for shock absorption when the toilet seat is dropped onto the toilet bowl rim.